


To A New Beginning

by Biaswreckersan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dictator Seonghwa, Wonderland messed with my brain i swear, Wooyoung and Yeosang are long lost brothers...literally, darkish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biaswreckersan/pseuds/Biaswreckersan
Summary: How would you react if your reality was turned upside down? Or right side up? In Yeosang's case, is this adventure a break from his reality, or the path back home?Till the end, will Yeosang survive his new beginning?





	1. Chapter 1

Yeosang considers himself normal by any means, even if he can’t remember his life up to the age of 10. It didn’t matter to him either way, seeing as it doesn’t affect his bland reality. Sometimes being a runaway sucks, but it was worth escaping from the torture his adoptive parents had put him through. How no one saw made no sense to him. You’d think the obvious bruises and rapid weight loss would be a huge flashing indicator: ABUSE AND NEGLECT RIGHT HERE! Not that it matters anymore.

At the age of 15, he ran from his hell and has lived on the streets ever since. Now, at age 20, Yeosang has no regrets, why would he? He’s free and able to explore. But the things he had gone through never changed his kind and caring heart, allowing him to gain a newfound respect on the streets. Any person, good or bad, tend to either leave him alone or help him. His nickname is ‘Young Angel,’ for his acts of pure hearted kindness. His adoptive parents have never even tried to look for him, allowing a weight off his shoulders as he settled into his new life. 

Tonight is a night like any other. Yeosang made sure that the old man 3 blocks from where he sleeps was comfortable, and was making his way home. There was construction on his usual route, so he decided to detour through a very wooded park he has never entered. He slows his steps to enjoy the nature surrounding him, and looks up at the full moon hanging above him in the sky. His footsteps fade as he slows to a stop. He lowers his eyes and begins to stare into the trees to his right. 

‘What is this feeling?’ Yeosang begins walking off the path as if drawn like moth to a flame, and soon finds himself at a random concrete wall with a hole in it. Slowly he looks around then walks toward the wall. Stepping up, he realizes that the hole is big enough to crawl through. ‘Why not? It’s not like I have anything to do.” Carefully, Yeosang begins to crawl through, realizing it goes much farther back than he had initially thought. After squeezing through, he puts his feet down on the ground and looks around. It appears to be the same as the other side; trees, darkness, a red moon…

A red moon?

Yeosang quickly looks up then around, seeing everything bathed in a red tinted glow. ‘How is this possible?’ Turning around, he finds the wall completely missing. ‘No…No this isn’t possible?! Where am I?!’ Frantically, Yeosang walks in a circle looking for any sort of marker as to where he is. There’s nothing. Breath picking up, Yeosang begins to panic when he hears voices coming from the darkness. 

“I swear I heard something.”

“And you think we should investigate it? Have one of the soldiers do it, there is no need for us to even be out here at night. If hyung finds out, we’re screwed.”

“He won’t find out. How can he, he’s busy dictating the country.”

As quietly as he can, Yeosang begins backing away from the voices. He was about to call for help, then he heard the mention of soldiers. Whoever these two are, there is no need for him to ever come face to face with them. Luck, however, seems not to be on his side. He trips over a rock and hits the ground hard on his back. If the big thump wasn’t a big enough give away, perhaps the yelp that escapes his mouth would be. Yeosang’s head hits a big branch on the ground, stunning him. As his vision turns blurry, he can vaguely hear footsteps rushing towards him. He closes his eyes as they stop next to him. 

‘Please don’t let me die,’ he thinks as he hears the sound of a gun…cocking? ‘What an old gun that must be.’

“Wait! Look.” 

Confused, Yeosang keeps his eyes closed as he senses the figures lean close over his face.

“That birthmark. It can’t be! He disappeared 10 years ago. Could it be?”

“We can’t keep thinking your brother Yeosang will ever come back. Stop with these illusions of reuniting.” Yeosang opens his eyes slightly when his name slips out of one of the men’s mouths. He makes eye contact with a man with light blond hair. Said man gasps and leans closer.

“How do you know my name?” Yeosang whispers. The other man behind the first looks startled before leaning closer as well.

“It’s you? It’s really you?!”

Yeosang closes his eyes once again as his vision swims, and loses consciousness while listening to the blond man’s pleas for him to open his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one thing to expect, it wasn’t waking up on an impossibly comfortable bed. Yeosang keeps his eyes closed as he savors the feeling…of a warm comfy bed? Wait. He opens his eyes quickly, only to shut them due to the bright light and throbbing pain the back of his head starts to emanate. In the amount of time it took him to essentially blink, a gasps echoes around the room, informing him that he isn’t alone. He hears footsteps rush to his side, and a hand stroke his birthmark.

“Yeosang? Are you awake?” Yeosang takes his time opening his eyes again, and gazes into the eyes of the blond man from the night before. Something about the man immediately puts Yeosang at ease, a feeling Yeosang has never once felt before.

“Do I know you? You seem so familiar, like home? I don’t understand?”

“Do you remember anything?”

“I remember climbing through a wall and ending up in the woods, but the moon was red and not white. That didn’t make sense to me. Then I remember hearing you and another man talking, before I tripped.”

“What about before that? From your childhood?” The man seems desperate to hear his answer.

“My childhood? I have no memories from before the age of 10. I just remember waking up in the woods, and then being adopted by… I’d rather not think of them.” Yeosang winces at his memories, causing the other man’s face to twist in what seems to be a bit of anger and despair.

“I see. Well, my name is Wooyoung, and if you’ll let me, I’d like to open the door to your forgotten past. Will you let me?”

Yeosang considers the earnest man before nodding his head carefully. Wooyoung smiles exuberantly at him.

“Is it okay if we begin now?” Another nod and he continues. “Let me introduce myself again, my name is Jung Wooyoung, and I’m your brother. You disappeared 10 years ago while we were playing in the woods with our friends, and we could never find you. Your birthmark gave you away last night, and I am so happy to finally have you back by my side.” Wooyoung has tears in his eyes as he finishes, causing Yeosang to reach out to wipe them away. Wooyoung’s breath catches.

“You’re my brother? I have a real family?” It was Yeosang’s turn to start tearing up. Sitting up, Yeosang pushes through the pain in his head to take in his brother. One would think it’s weird how he is easily accepting Wooyoung’s words, but he feels as though he has come home, and finds the familiarity of this man to back the truth in his statements. Yeosang takes him in, studying every detail he can as Wooyoung does the same. After a minute, he hesitantly reaches out to the blond, of whom reacts quickly, pulling his brother into his arms and holding on for dear life. 

“I don’t know what you’ve been through, and we have time for me to hear your story. Just know, I will always try to protect you and allow no harm to come to you ever again. I can’t promise anything, because of the dangerous world we reside in, but I will try my hardest.”

Yeosang clings tighter to his brother, allowing the warm of his body to soak into him. “Thank you. Thank you so much for finding me. Please help me relearn my lost past.”

“I will. Of course I will Sangie. What are brothers for?” They both laugh a wet laugh, and sit on the bed embracing each other for quite some time, sometimes whispering things and sometimes in silence.

Their little bubble is popped once a knock on the door rings through the room. The brothers slowly release each other, and Yeosang watches as Wooyoung’s demeanor becomes more composed and closed off. 

“Come in.”

The door slowly opens to another blond man, tall in stature. He carried in a tray of food. The man smiles as he makes eye contact with Yeosang and begins walking towards him. Yeosang isn’t oblivious to the way his brother relaxes to this man’s presence, as if he is someone trusted. ‘What kind of world is this one?’ If Yeosang learned anything from living on the streets, even if no one messed with him, it was how to make observations that could benefit yourself in order to survive. It seems in this world, there is much more danger than he is used to. ‘I’ll stick to Wooyoung, seeing as he is the most trustworthy person I have here. Who knows what this world holds, I need to be extremely careful.’

His thoughts are broken by the tray being placed on his lap. Looking up, Yeosang makes eye contact with the tall man, who is still smiling at him. Yeosang slightly smiles back and bows his head, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem! My name is Yunho, and I was one of your childhood friends. It’s so nice to see you again!” 

…’A puppy. This man is a puppy. But why do I also get this feeling that he could easily switch his personality to something more sinister?’ Yeosang begins to slowly eat, with both Wooyoung and Yunho watching him carefully.

“You’re way too skinny. We have to make sure to fatten you up a bit. Beef stew was always your favorite, I’ll make sure to have some made for your next meal,” Wooyoung says, breaking the silence that had fallen. Yunho nods his head in agreement, and goes to take Yeosang’s empty tray. After giving him some pain medicine for the bump on his head, he allows Yeosang to relax back into the pillows. Setting the tray on a side table, he turns back to the brothers and takes a seat on a nearby chair. 

“So, do you know where you are Yeosang? Or did Wooyoung forget to tell you anything of importance?”

“Hey!”

“What? You always get distracted and forget everything.”

“I was catching up with my brother, that seemed a little more important to me.”

“Fair point,” Yunho hums, “So Yeosang, you’re currently resting in the palace. No one but me, Wooyoung, and San who found you last night know you’re currently here. We’ll have to tell someone eventually, but we wanted you to be safe and patch you up first and foremost. Isn’t it nice being back?”

Yeosang looks down at the question directed at him, “Actually, I don’t remember anything before I was 10.” Yunho’s face flickers in surprise before he shoots Yeosang a reassuring look.

“I see. I think Wooyoung and I should probably catch you up on your childhood before we do anything else.” Yeosang and Wooyoung nod in agreement. Wooyoung begins talking first.

“We were both born into lower nobility, fraternal twins. I take after dad, but you are the spitting image of our mother. That didn’t matter though. We were both loved equally. We did everything together, the best of friends. Yunho was our neighbor, and would constantly get into trouble with me. I suppose you could say you were the good child. No matter what we did, you were the one to patch our bruises and cover for us. I remember one time, you got stuck in a tree because I was too scared to climb down myself. Yunho had to go get our dad for help,” Wooyoung and Yunho laugh at the memory, as Yeosang watches with a smile on his face.

“You were everyone’s little angel. Even mine and Yunho’s; everyone loved you. Yunho wasn’t our only friend, however. When we were seven, the three of us stumbled into a meadow far from our usual stomping grounds. We decided that the day was a day meant for adventure. We walked for two hours before we heard other voices. We hid and watched as five other boys ran around and laughed. We only met them when the royal guards saw us peeking around trees and shouted at us. We went to run when we realized that a guard had been behind us the whole time. He caught you, Sangie, and Yunho and I refused to leave you. We ended up in the clearing with the boys all staring at us. Turns out, we stumbled upon the crown prince and his friends.”

“Imagine our shock,” Yunho continues, “We thought we were about to die. The guards started talking about us being rats that would do well to rot in the dungeon for our great offense. Which, by any means, children’s curiosity is truly evil.” Both Yunho and Wooyoung eye roll, and Yeosang giggles at their exaggeration. 

“I think it’s safe to say that you saved us. You looked up at the guards and told them ‘How could you throw children into the dungeon for doing nothing wrong? That doesn’t make any sense sir. Perhaps it’s because people like it when they have power over others? That’s what my tutor said. But sir, once my father finds out you will be out of a job in a second.’ Everyone was shocked, including me and Wooyoung. We had no idea you had that in you. Stared him right in the eye and everything. But the best part is that you made the crown prince laugh. We had always heard that he was very reserved, but you managed something not many had. Prince Seonghwa told them to release us and let us play.

“Suffice to say, he developed a huge soft spot for you. You easily became the Prince’s favorite, and soon the three of us had royal letters delivered to our houses to attend events usually only reserved for noble houses closer to the monarch family. We became close as eight, we had an unbreakable bond. This continued for three years, when that day came.”

“We were playing in the woods we all met at, and we decided to play hide and seek. Except, halfway through the game, we heard you scream. All seven of us ran to where we heard you, but you were gone. And that was left in that spot was the bracelet mom and dad gifted you for our ninth birthday. Speaking of, here,” Wooyoung reaches into his pocket and produces a beautiful blue bracelet with gold chains, “This is yours. I’ve kept it on me these past 10 years, hoping you’d come back. And you did.” Wooyoung clasps it onto Yeosang’s left wrist, then shows his own red one tied around his right. “We got matching ones, because we were inseparable.”

“Before anything else, we should probably talk about the impact your disappearance had. All of us were heartbroken, and we all looked for you for years. Especially once we became old enough to independently investigate. Of course Wooyoung and I never stopped looking for answers as to why you disappeared. The others eventually gave up, but we wouldn’t. The biggest change came from Seonghwa, though. You are the one who cracked his shell and kept him out of it, when you disappeared, not only did he revert back into it, but he became cold to anyone but us. He’s…king now, and we have no idea how he’ll react to your coming back.” 

“I see…Thank you for not giving up on me.” Yeosang’s words cause Wooyoung to once again take him in his arms. As he does so, he pulls Yunho in as well. They group hug for a few minutes before they are interrupted by the door. This time, however, the person just barges in instead of knocking. Slamming the door behind him, he struts towards the cuddle puddle currently happening. This startles Yeosang, and once he recognizes the other man from last night, he quickly latches onto Wooyoung, hiding his face behind his brother’s back. ‘He’s the one who was going to shoot me.’

“What is it San?” Yunho asks and Wooyoung tried to calm his brother down. San stops staring at Yeosang, as if snapping out of a daze.

“Right sorry, I wanted to warn you guys. I don’t know how long you can get away with keeping Yeosang’s return a secret. The others know something happened, and are close to barging into your guys’ privacy to find out. I’m sorry, especially to you Yeosang, but I think we might have to reintroduce him to the group sooner rather than later.” San gazes apologetically at Yeosang, and Yeosang stares back as he begins to tremble. Meeting a few people who he found a sense of familiarity and comfort with was one thing. But the though of meeting a whole group causes his anxiety to skyrocket. Especially regarding how this Seonghwa person might react.

The name brought forth a sense of longing for some reason. This person must have been very important to him, but hearing of him now intimidates him. What’s going to happen to his life? How is he supposed to adjust to this new world? What about Wooyoung and Yunho, who he already feels a renewed sense of bonding with? ‘Oh no no no, I’m not ready. I can’t, I can’t do this!’

Wooyoung and Yunho both notice the panic in Yeosang’s eyes and rush to reassure him that everything will be fine. San is about to step in as well when knocking resounds at the door once again. Quickly, he rushes to lock it, making sure to not alert Yeosang to what’s happening across the room. 

“I know you’re in there. What are you guys hiding?” The lock jiggles as the person on the other side tries to enter. Soon the door starts rattling in the frame. “Hey, open the door!”

‘Hongjoong hyung really is impatient and stubborn isn’t he?’ San thinks. The door has finally gained the attention of the other three, though thankfully Yeosang has calmed down slightly from before. Taking a deep breath, he turns towards the others. 

“I have no other choice do I?” Yeosang sighs, “I guess we should do it now.” He goes to stand when his head pulses in pain once again. Both Wooyoung and Yunho catch his arms as he falls back to the bed, and San shoots him a concerned look as he leans his back against the door to stop Hongjoong from breaking it off its hinges. 

“I don’t think he’s ready. He can’t even stand!” Wooyoung looks at Yunho then San. Yeosang takes a deep breath and makes to stand again, successfully this time. Looking down, he realizes he’s in white pajamas. He turns to look at his brother.

“I don’t think we can wait any longer. I’ll be ok,” Yeosang says, “Do you have some clothes I could wear?” Wooyoung hesitantly nods and rushes off to the closet and gathers a pair of black pants and a black and red shirt. Thanking him, he tries to undress himself before stumbling. Yunho goes to help San with the door, and Wooyoung ends up helping his brother dress, becoming more worried as he sees just how small and skinny his twin is. 

Finally Yeosang is ready, and turns towards the other three. Wooyoung latches onto his arm to make sure he doesn’t fall as he steps towards the still shaking door.

“I guess this is it?” The others nod. Taking a deep breath, he closes and opens his eyes, “Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

San unlocks the door and quickly falls back to avoid the door hitting him as it is thrown open. A man with blue hair falls in, not expecting the door to actually move. Looking up from the floor, he takes in San, Yunho, Wooyoung, and a stranger staring at him. The moment he meets the stranger’s eyes, the other hides behind Wooyoung’s back. Huffing, Hongjoong stands up and looks at Wooyoung.

“What is going on, and who is he? Did you actually bring a random STRANGER into the palace? ARE YOU INSANE?!” Hongjoong yells and the younger men. He’s seething, ‘How dare they decide to do this. Did they think they would escape punishment from Seonghwa? What do we do?!’

Wooyoung takes a deep breath and steps forward with Yeosang still attached to his back. He looks at his twin with a reassuring gaze, and Yeosang slowly steps out while staring at his brother. Wooyoung turns back to Hongjoong, who is glaring at him and Yeosang.

“Hyung, I’d like to reintroduce someone to you.”

“Reintroduce?”

“You remember Yeosangie right?”

“Y-Yeosang?” Hongjoong looks at the stranger disbelievingly, “How can…Yeosang? Wooyoung, your brother’s been gone for years. How can he be him…” Hongjoong trails off as he takes in the stranger’s features. There’s no way…but the birthmark…

“H…hello…My name is Yeosang…it’s nice to meet you. Again?” Yeosang stutters out. This man might be small, but he is really intimidating. Yeosang looks down after his introduction, afraid to meet the other’s eyes as they analyze him. He looks up, however, once he hears footsteps walking towards him. He tenses when he sees feet stop in front of him. A hand reaches out to tilt his face up. The whole room seems to hold its breath as the other man takes in his features, especially his birthmark. After a few seconds, the man drops his hand and takes a step back. When Yeosang looks at the other again, he sees soft eyes and a gentle expression. 

“Hello Yeosang, I’m Hongjoong. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m one of your hyungs.” Hongjoong smiles at him then turns back to the other three. “I still don’t understand what’s going on. Where and how did you find him?” He turns back to Yeosang, “Oh you’re so skinny! This won’t do, did he eat? Did you lot feed him anything? Oh my, these clothes hang on you! Oh poor thing!” Hongjoong starts fussing over Yeosang, and he sends his brother a look, slightly terrified with Hongjoong’s mood swing. He finds no help; the others just snicker at the scene. He thinks that he even hears San mutter about ‘Mom Hongjoong’ appearing. Yunho is the one who eventually steps in. 

“Hyung, we were actually about to let him meet the group again. He lost all his childhood memories, so your smothering might be scaring him a bit. Why don’t we go find the others and all sit down to talk.”

“Ok, yeah. Let’s do that. I’ll walk with you, everyone but Seonghwa is in the common room down the hall. Seonghwa had some business to take care of. Let’s go?” Wooyoung reattaches himself to help Yeosang walk and the five of them begin to make the short journey to the other room. Yeosang pushes through the anxiety he feels when he hears two other voices talking in the room they are about to enter. San and Hongjoong enter first, with Yeosang and Wooyoung next, and Yunho last. Yeosang spots the two new men standing by the window, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. Hongjoong clears his throat and gains their attention.

“Jonho, Mingi, are you not going to greet us? More importantly, are you not going to say welcome back to our long lost Sangie?” Mingi and Jongho stop talking and stare at Hongjoong in confusion before their gazes pan over the room, simultaneously landing on Wooyoung gently helping Yeosang sit down on one of the sofa’s in the room. Both pairs of eyes widen, and they both rush over to the sofa Yeosang is resting on. Jongho arrives first.

“Hyung, is it really you?!” Jongho exclaims as he sits next to Yeosang, leaning into his personal space. Mingi takes his other side, essentially caging him in. Both Mingi and Jongho are trying to gain his attention, asking too many questions at once. Yeosang is taken aback, but soon starts to giggle. These two give him the feeling of playfulness and joy. Everything in the room stops when his giggle sounds. If they weren’t whipped for Yeosang as children, they are now. Soon, everyone in the room is laughing along, seeing how at ease their Sangie is, finally opening up a bit. 

Hongjoong speaks again, “Why don’t we all sit down and talk. Yeosang can catch us up on his life, does that sound good?”

The others nod, and soon everyone is seated. Mingi and Jongho refuse to leave Yeosang’s side, and Yeosang smiles gently before sobering. As everyone looks expectantly as him, he looks down trying to collect his thoughts. He feels someone take his hand, and sees Mingi giving him an encouraging smile. He sighs and begins to speak.

“My first memory is waking up in the woods, only remembering my name. Nothing else. I remember crying, scared because I had no idea where I was or what had happened to me. I started walking, hoping to find anything or anyone. I finally ended up at a road after hours of wandering. The sun was setting and I didn’t think anyone would see me, but someone did. They took me to a police station to report me as a lost child…”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but what’s a police station?” Jongho asks. Yeosang remembers where he is due to the question, and realizes he needs to make it as simple as possible for the others to understand.

“A police station is a place where government enforcers are located. They help keep the peace. So I was brought to one and reported as lost. No one came forward to claim me, and so I was put into any home that would take care of me for a short while. I realize now that I was quite far from home, but have no idea how I ended up there. Anyways, after a year of being tossed from place to place, I was told that there was a couple that wanted to adopt me. I was happy, because this meant I wouldn’t be passed from person to person anymore. I would have a place to call home, and a family that would keep me.

“I came to understand that I was too naive and ignorant. The first month with them was fine, I was treated nicely and was happy. Soon, though, it began with not being fed. They would refuse me meals and tell me to stay in my room. Eventually, they got tired of me saying I was hungry and asking for food. That’s when the beatings began. It started with slapping me when I became a nuisance, to punching me for getting in their way. Soon, they would attack me for no reason. Because I had been starved, I was too weak to fight back. I tried to avoid them as much as I could, but living under the same roof made that difficult. I’m still surprised that no one caught onto what was happening. I was covered in bruises and cuts, and was losing weight way too fast. I was practically skin and bones.”

The others were horrified hearing what had happened when they were separated. Mingi was clinging onto Yeosang’s hand, and Jongho was leaning against his other arm as if to comfort both him and himself. Hongjoong and Wooyoung were trying to keep the images out of their heads, seeing as Yeosang is still way too small and skinny. They can’t understand how small he must have been before, and they don’t even want to think about it. San and Yunho are holding each other to comfort one another. Under everything, though, there seems to be an underlaying feeling of pure rage hiding. Yeosang is oblivious, but the others feel the need to seek revenge on his behalf.

“I ended up running away when I was 15. I dropped out of school, not like I was doing well anyways, and started living on the streets. And it was hard, trying to find food and shelter. But it also could have been much worse. I saw kids on the street, so many, and older people who couldn’t take care of themselves. My heart hurt for them, so I made it my mission to help them whenever I could. If I got an apple one day, I would split it in half and give it to a child, split a piece of bread between me and the old man down the street. I was more capable than they were of getting the means for survival. 

“I also tried to find a job that could help me make a little food money to spend, but no one wanted to hire a socially awkward, homeless teen. I ended up learning little tricks to help me. For example, the bakery two streets over would throw away anything that hadn’t been sold that day, so fresh bread was easy to find. On good days, I would get a full bag full and be able to hand them out. One bad days, I would make sure the children that stayed close to me would be able to have something, and I would go without. That was easy for me, because I was still eating more than I had been.

“Because of this, no one really messed with me. The underground gangs would leave me alone, because every once in a while I would unknowingly help one of their members who has been kicked out of their home for their activities. One time, a gang leader actually told me that no matter what turf war was going on, they had all made a pact together not to involve me as a form of respect for what I was doing. I hadn’t realized how impactful my actions were until then, and it made me even more determined to help. If I was making a good change, I should put more effort into it. 

“I guess that’s been my life story up to now. I still have no idea how I got here, but I’m glad I did.”

Everyone sits in silence, taking in Yeosang’s words and story. Wooyoung breaks first, running to hug his brother close to him, reminding himself that Yeosang is here in his arms and finally safe. Mingi and Jongho latch on as well, while Yunho, San, and Hongjoong crowd around them without pilling on top if the cuddle puddle. Yeosang soaks in the warm and comfort the others are giving to him, having never felt it before in his memories. ‘Was this what I was missing? This whole time?’

Yeosang starts tearing up, before starting to quietly cry, causing everyone around him to panic. Hushing and cooing echoes around him, desperate to stop his tears. Yeosang begins to smile, a beautiful smile that the others hadn’t seen in 10 years. 

“Thank you for finding me again.”

Wooyoung cries next, burying his face into his brother’s neck, Mingi begins sniffling, and Jongho snuggles closer. San turns his face away to hide his tears, while Hongjoong and Yunho let their tears out freely but silently. After a good few minutes, the tears finally stop, and everyone composes themselves.

“We should have a celebration! Not a ball though, but perhaps a nice meal? We can make your old favorites Sangie!” Wooyoung shouts enthusiastically, wanting his brother to feel more of the love he had been missing. The others nod in agreement and begin to plan what the kitchen was to make for the feast. Yeosang watches this all with wide eyes, seemingly not truly believing this family was his, and always had been without him knowing. He smiles gently as they talk before San and Yunho leave the room to alert the kitchen and servants about their newly made plans.

The others settle down, and gentle conversation flows. It seems that the others and made a pack to try and get Yeosang to laugh, because they have missed his smile and happy face. And it works; the fun stories they share about their lives light up Yeosang’s face. He loves learning about their pasts he missed, while feeling slightly sad he wasn’t there. He giggled every time they made passes and snipes at each other, not noticing how their eyes seemed glued to him whenever he did so.

Everything was going well until the door to the room slammed open. Yeosang startled the most, the others seemingly used to this sort of thing happening. Hearing heavy boot steps, Yeosang tensed, afraid to turn around. They stop directly behind him, and he slowly turns his head to make eye contact with whoever it was glaring at him. The man was scarily beautiful, black hair parted, and face immaculate. His expression stuck as if in stone, looking cold. His eyes didn’t help, sharp and dark as if staring into Yeosang’s soul. The room froze, feeling like there was a drop in temperature. No one dared to move. The man scanned his face, analyzing everything before astonished confusion lit up within his expression.

“Yeosang?”


	4. Chapter 4

The man stares at Yeosang, and he himself finds it hard to look away. Something draws him to this scary man before him. Soon, he feels Mingi and Jongho leave his side, leaving him alone as the make their way over to the others before everyone but Wooyoung leaves the room. Anxiety hits him, not wanted to be left behind.

“It…Yeosang. It’s you?” The man steps forward slowly, his hand raising to touch Yeosang’s cheek. Yeosang let him, confused but welcoming of the warmth that spurs in his chest. He reopens his eyes, unknowing when he closed them. The man’s thumb caresses his cheek before he abruptly rounds the couch to get a better look at Yeosang in full. Kneeling in front of him, the man looks him over head to toe as if to make sure he is well and truly here and real. Yeosang stares as the man does this, unmoving in intimidation.

“…Surprise?” Wooyoung says, jolting the other two out of their haze. Turning, the other man gives him a look telling him to explain. Sighing, Wooyoung steps closer and takes a seat next to his brother. All the others in the room leave, giving the three privacy.

“Firstly, Yeosang, this is Seonghwa hyung. Remember how we told you about him?” Yeosang nods. “Seonghwa hyung, Yeosang lost his memories of us, so we have to reintroduce him to us.” Seonghwa looks crestfallen at this news, but nods. Turning back to his brother, Wooyoung takes his hand.

“Should I tell him what you told us? Or would you like to?”

“…you…” Yeosang whispers. He doesn’t think he can form complete sentences in front of Seonghwa. As Wooyoung tells his story for him, he ponders as to why this might be. True, Seonghwa is very intimidating, but he also feels extremely familiar. Almost on the same level as when he reunited with Wooyoung, but also different. Seonghwa must have been extremely close to him in childhood. Yeosang takes in his features more clearly as Seonghwa’s attention is on his brother. Why does he feel as though he would do anything to stay by his side?

This thought leads to the revelation that Seonghwa was a prince when they were children, which makes him the king now. The king now? The king?! Yeosang’s eyes widen, catching Seonghwa’s attention, and subsequently Wooyoung’s as well.

“What’s wrong little one?” Seonghwa asks. Yeosang flushes at the term on endearment, and a foreign thought breaches his mind.

~”Hurry little one, we can’t let them catch us!”

Yeosang laughs as he is pulled along by the older boy, the sound of small feet running after them in a game of tag. His little had is clasped with the slightly bigger hand of the other. Trees surround them, blurring together as they pass by. The sun is slightly shadowed around them, and the light that does make it through the treetops makes the atmosphere much more fantastical. The world seems like it has stopped in this moment, calm despite the hurried actions of the boys. No guards are in sight either, allowing the playing boys a sense of privacy by protecting in the shadows.

“Stop running!!” Shouts a small voice behind them, sounding like a smaller Wooyoung, high pitched giggles following the words. Yeosang turns and sticks his tongue out at his twin before sprinting faster behind the prince. That spurs his brother to yell once again, trying harder to catch up to the older two boys. Eventually they lose him, and sit under a tree to rest. Yeosang leans against Seonghwa as they catch their breath, the prince holding him close. It feels like a pure, perfect moment. Comforting and warm. Closing his eyes in the older boy’s embrace, Yeosang smiles…~

“Yeosang?! Hey, are you with us?!”

“I’m…sorry,” Yeosang says, realizing he is now laying down with his head in his brother’s lap and Seonghwa hovering above him in concern. “I think…I just remembered something? We were children, and Seonghwa hyung and I were running away from you Wooyoung? We were playing…tag? I think? And I was really happy.”

His words cause the air to pause, before gentle but exuberant smiles light up both Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s faces. 

“Truly? You remembered something?!” Wooyoung excitedly asks, and beams when he gets a nod in response. Helping Yeosang to sit up again, Wooyoung jumps up and states that he’s going to tell the others what’s happened, and to add more food to the list of the upcoming feast because ‘memories should be celebrated even more!’…whatever that means. Yeosang smiles gently before realizing that his brother left him alone with Seonghwa, the literal king of the country.

Slowly, his eyes turn back and make direct contact with Seonghwa’s. His breath catches, and he quickly looks away while a slight blush graces his cheeks. No words come to mind to start a conversation, and the awkward silence grows as he feels the other’s gaze on his turned face. After another minute of Yeosang scrambling to think of something to do as Seonghwa stares at him, the older clears his throat.

“I never thought I would see you again. You just vanished like a ghost, as if you had never even been there that day. One second we were playing, then you screamed. It haunts me still, your scream. I know you don’t remember, but it was horrible. We looked and looked but we couldn’t find you at all. You were and still are so precious to me, and to have you back…I have no words to describe the feelings I have within my chest currently. I almost can’t believe that you’re sitting in front of me, alive.”

Seonghwa’s voice is soft and reverent, but also somber. He reaches out and once again caresses Yeosang’s face, stroking his birthmark. Yeosang lets him, eventually relaxing and even leaning into his touch. This man, this strong and intimidating man, makes him feel completely at peace for reasons probably locked away in his lost memories. A sudden question pops into Yeosang’s head in this moment, and after a minute hesitation he voices it. 

“You…you are now the king? What…what place could I ever have here in the presence of a king? I’m just someone with half their life memories missing, no skills, practically a waste of space. What purpose would I even have here with you all? Won’t I just be a burden? That’s what I have been in the life I remember…a nobody with nothing to my name.” 

With those words voiced aloud, Seonghwa’s expression shatters. It’s as if he can physically feel his heart getting ripped apart in his chest, torn to shreds like those words are knives stabbing and twisting into him. What made it worse was the innocence and blatant truth written on Yeosang’s face. It seems that he genuinely believes that that is all he is—a nobody worth nothing. Seonghwa feels heartbroken, but also angry. Who in what world could make this beautiful human being feel like this? Who would DARE?! Revenge…the word revenge reverberated throughout his brain. ‘Not now, later, but now is not the time,’ Seonghwa thinks to himself before turning his attention back to his little one waiting for an answer. 

“Listen to me and listen well,” the king starts, cupping Yeosang’s face with both hands and making him meet his eyes, “You have never, and never will be a burden or waste of space. You are a beautiful flower that has been mistreated by the life you do know, and someone who must be protected, nurtured, and loved. Your soul is so pure that what life has done to you is completely unjust and, if I can help it, I WILL prevent anything of that nature to happen once again. I’m sure the others will agree, but you will be protected here, and I will do my best to show you that how you feel about yourself is untrue in my eyes.” 

Yeosang feels shellshocked by Seonghwa’s words. Never had anyone spoken about him with such conviction before, and such kind and beautiful things. Soon, he started tearing up once again. ‘Why can I not stop crying?’

Seonghwa notices his tears right away and pulls the younger into a tight hug, caressing Yeosang’s back and head as the younger sobs out all the negative emotions he feels about himself. Once again, Seonghwa’s mind goes to revenge. ‘I will END those who have done this to my little one. HOW DARE THEY! Soon all who crossed him will cross my wrath.’ Seonghwa’s gaze glares at the wall over Yeosang’s shoulder, dark thought and ideas consuming his brain. Being a king had its perks, when you have a willing army on your side.

Yeosang feels the arms around him tighten, and glanced up to see the other’s terrifying glare. ‘Is he mad for me? Can someone truly feel like that for me?’ Seonghwa senses this movement and gentles his gaze to look down. Yeosang’s eyes gaze up widely, and Seonghwa is quick to reassure him.

“I cannot comprehend how anyone could harm you. But please tell me if I make you uncomfortable in any way, ok?” Yeosang nods at his words and lays his head back onto Seonghwa’s shoulder. Soon enough, Yeosang can feel his eyes start to droop, and relaxes even more into the snug embrace. His head begins to hurt again as well. Seonghwa watches him fondly and waits till he is fully asleep before picking the younger up and taking him to his chambers. His little one deserves only the best.

No one bothers him on his walk with Yeosang in his arms. If any of the servants or guards dare to even glance at them, they are met with the deadliest glare. People do sneak peeks, however. No one has ever seen the king look so protective of anyone other than his closest friends, even more so a complete stranger. Making it to his room, he turns to his usual two guards.

“He will be resting in here. Let no one other than me or Wooyoung into the room, or there will be grave consequences. Don’t check on him, don’t do anything. Just stand outside the door and don’t move. Is that understood?” Seonghwa asks in his iciest voice. The guards nod stiffly and immediately take stance on each side of the door frame, staring straight ahead as Seonghwa walks between them into his room.

The king walks quickly, delicately laying Yeosang down onto his bed, then tucking him in. Brushing the hair on his forehead aside, Seonghwa unabashedly stares at the younger’s face, before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“I promise. Those who have hurt and mistreated you will remain no more in any world they reside. Don’t worry about them or their thoughts any longer.”

Swiftly standing, Seonghwa briskly walks out of the room, and with one last warning place to the guards, heads down towards the kitchen where he believes the other are still preparing (read fighting about) the night’s festivities. Sure enough, they are all there screaming at each other, with Hongjoong being the only one talking to the cooks about the plans for the night.

The king clears his through and gets everyone’s immediate attention. The cooks pale and bow their heads while his friends look at him point blank, waiting for his words.

“Yeosang fell asleep so I put him in my room, seeing as I have no idea where you put him before. Please calm down in your yelling, I’m sure the whole castle could hear you, and it’s annoying. And don’t you dare wake him up. Please finish your plans in a calm and orderly fashion. Wooyoung, Hongjoong, come with me to my study.”

His words left no room for argument, and the two called followed as Seonghwa made his way out of the kitchen. Quickly making the way to his study, the door shuts as Seonghwa walks over to his desk and sits down. Beckoning the other two over, he makes eye contact with both, his hands fisted so tightly his knuckles have turned white.

“I’m going to be blunt. Hearing Yeosang’s story, I will not allow those people to be allowed to live. I don’t care if they’re in a different world or not, we WILL find a way into that world, and we WILL eliminate them.They hurt my precious one, there is no forgiveness for their crimes. Hongjoong, I want you to start looking into the mystery surrounding Yeosang’s disappearance. Someone in this world sent him away, and they must be caught. Wooyoung, try to get as much information out of Yeosang as possible about his abusers. Once Hongjoong finds the original perpetrator, we should be able to access the other world’s portal. When we do, they will never see the light of day again. Be as quick as you can be, am I clear?”

Both Wooyoung and Hongjoong nod, wanting the exact same thing as Seonghwa. Wooyoung especially feels the need for vengeance. Whoever did this to his twin would pay dearly for their actions. No one can touch Yeosang and live to tell the tale.

“Shall we begin then?” Seonghwa asks while smirking dangerously. Hongjoong and Wooyoung nod again, matching sadistic grins adorning their faces. 

There is a reason everyone cowers when they hear the king’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna wager a guess on who the villain is??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I am so so so sorry it's taken this long, I got back from studying abroad in Korea and have been getting back into work and school. Please leave comments and feedback!! I love seeing what others think of my work!!

Wooyoung walks through the corridors towards Seonghwa’s room. Dinner has finally been fully prepared and he’s going to wake his brother to eat. ‘I hope he still likes the same things? Though I’m sure he does. He’s still the same gentle sweet Yeosang from when we were kids.’ Lost in his thoughts, he quickly makes it to the room. The guards notice his approach and step away from the door so he can enter. Wooyoung pays them no mind as he opens the door, shutting it behind him. Quietly, he makes his way to the bed, and gazes at his sleeping twin. His cheekbones are so prominent, and he is dwarfed by the duvet covering him. No matter, he still looks like a little angel. Wooyoung brings his hand up and brushes the hair off of Yeosang’s forehead, taking note of how Yeosang seems to relax even more if possible, face looking content. Wooyoung’s heart hurts for his brother. He spends the next few minutes running his fingers through Yeosang’s hair before finally doing his assigned job.

“Yeosang…Yeosangie it’s time to wake up.” Wooyoung continues to runs pet his brother’s head as he begins to stir. “C’mon, dinner’s ready, and I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Yeosang rolls onto his back and stretches before opening his eyes and looking up at Wooyoung. He blinks a few times before rolling his back towards the others and sinks his head farther into the pillows. Wooyoung laughs his high-pitched laugh before insisting Yeosang gets up.

“Yeoyeo we gotta go eat!! There is so much food, your childhood favorites. I’m sure you’ll still love them! Let’s go before the others devour it out of hunger or spite at making them wait!!” 

He sees Yeosang’s shoulders begin to shake before the faintest of giggles reaches his ears. The smile on his face widens immensely. He got his brother to laugh!! The cutest of laughs!! Yeosang rolls back over and Wooyoung melts at the smile on his face. Being unable to stop himself, he plops next to his brother and hugs him, melting more when he hugs back. They bask in each others presence before Yeosang sits up.

“Well if they’re my childhood favorites, how can I resist? I want to relearn anything I can. Let’s go?”

Wooyoung hops up and grabs Yeosang’s hand to pull him up as well, before heading out of the room. The guards are still there, and stare after the widely grinning duo perplexed at seeing Wooyoung look so gentle. Well, they shouldn’t inquire more, the punishment wouldn’t be worth it.

Wooyoung and Yeosang hurry towards the dining room, where the rest of the group is assembled. Turning the corner into a large archway, Yeosang takes in the setting. There is a massive table in the middle of the room, filled with all kinds of dishes. Overhead, two gigantic chandeliers hang emitting a warm glow throughout the room. The others surround the table with Seonghwa sitting at the head; two empty spots to his right presumably for Yeosang and Wooyoung. Servants and guards stand near the walls, to assist when needed and look over the small party being held. Wooyoung ushers Yeosang to one of the empty seats then sits himself. There is an awkward pause before Seonghwa clears his throat and addresses Yeosang.

“These were all your favorites growing up, as you must already know from your brother. Please, dig in. You get first taste of everything.” At these words, a couple groans went around from their hungry friends. Seonghwa glared at them, immediately shutting them up. 

Yeosang, ever ignorant of the scary power Seonghwa holds, was lost in thought about what to try first. Eventually, he turns towards his twin for help.

“Woo… which one?” Wooyoung and the rest of the table practically melts and smile at him. Wooyoung looks over the food displayed and chooses a chicken dish. Yeosang’s eyes immediately light up. “Chicken! I love chicken!” Wooyoung chuckles at this before serving his brother some of the food. Yeosang immediately digs in, moaning at the taste. The others watch him softly before Mingi and Yunho break the silence, putting more and more food onto his plate.

“Try this one hyung!”

“You loved this one as a child!”

Soon San, Wooyoung, and Jongho join in, forcing more and more food to any crevice of ceramic uncovered. Yeosang laughs is disbelief, but eats what’s given to him anyways. Who is he to turn down food when he was used to so little? All the while, Seonghwa and Hongjoong watch on. Hongjoong is satisfied to see such an appetite on the skinny boy, hoping he quickly gains the weight back and fills out healthily.

Seonghwa, on the other hand, was gazing at the boy lost in thought. His mind is far away in trying to figure out who potentially could have gotten rid of such an angel. Was it one of his enemies? Or someone closer at hand. A noble? Not many outside of this group knew about the friendship between the prince and his posse and Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Yunho. Who thought that crossing him was smart? He’s drawn out of his musings when he notices Yeosang looking at him confused,

“Aren’t you going to eat?” His little one asks.

“Of course, I just wanted you to get your fair share first.” Seonghwa smiles before grabbing some food himself. The rest of the table takes this as their cue to eat, serving themselves heaping portions as the servants run to replace empty dishes and refilling the goblets. Dinner passes as such, as soon dessert is served. A huge cake, pies, pastries, etc. line the table. Again Wooyoung chooses Yeosang’s favorite for him first, then the others join in. They end the night on a high, glad to have their Yeosang back, even if he can’t truly remember them.

…

“He’s back. HOW IS HE BACK?!”

The glass he was holding shatters near the door where his friend stands. The man begins pacing in anger, trying to regain his thoughts. 

“It shouldn’t have been possible. I thought you made sure that he was taken care of. He’ll ruin everything I’ve worked for. EVERYTHING! We need to get our hands on him, he can’t be allowed to run around and ruin things farther.”

The man turns to his friend, who straightened from his position lounging on the doorframe.

“Gather as much information as you can, and I’ll begin creating a plan to bring him here and dispose of him once and for all. Understood?”

The other nods before making his way out of the room. The man stalks to his desk and plops in his chair, staring at the information spread in front of him. All these plans for the future will be moot if they don’t get rid of that pathetic boy. He cannot be allowed to roam this world. If forcing him into another won’t work, he’ll have to take more drastic measures. Soon he smiles, a plan forming in his head. 

“That’s it!” Soon he begins writing it out on paper, changing things as he goes. Finally he perfects it before running out to meet another friend, one who will be easily willing to help. In truth, he’d do anything for the man, seeing as he already sent the boy through worlds while children.

“Let’s see him overcome this.”

…

Wooyoung and Yunho walk Yeosang to his room, chatting and laughing as they go. The three feel like kids again, or well two of them. It’s like they never lost Yeosang, like he’s always been there with them. He is reintegrating himself seamlessly into their lives. Soon, they reach the door and Yunho bids his goodbye. He hugs Yeosang, and Yeosang awkwardly pats his back, not expecting the sudden hug. Yunho doesn’t seem to care, smiling widely before walking back down the hallway.

Wooyoung, in turn, enters the room with Yeosang. He doesn’t feel inclined to leave his twin just yet. It’s been too long since they were in each others’ presences alone for longer than a few minutes. Wooyoung wants to just spend time with his brother before he begins to carry out his mission. He’s missed him dearly.

The two sit down on Yeosang’s bed, silence reigning for a few minutes before Wooyoung dramatically flops down on his back. Yeosang watched him, and Wooyoung stares back before gulping.

“Um… I know this may seem weird. But would you maybe want to cuddle? When I woke you up for dinner and we hugged, I realized just how much a truly missed you. Please?” Wooyoung had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. Instead os replying verbally, Yeosang decides to just lay down on top of his twin, head resting against his brother’s chest. He just has a sudden urge to lay this way. In this position, he can easily listen to his brother’s heartbeat, and Yeosang finds it completely calming. The longer they lay like this, the more and more nostalgia Yeosang feels. He voices this to Wooyoung.

“This position, your heartbeat, it’s so familiar. It makes me feel so safe and protected.” As he speaks, Wooyoung’s hand threads throughout the hair on the back of his head. Yeosang relaxes even more if possible.

“We used to lay like this as children every night. Either I would sneak into your bed or you mine, and we would lay like this. You always had trouble falling asleep, and this was the only way you were able to sleep peacefully at night. I missed holding you in my arms.”

Yeosang closes his eyes at his brothers words, seemingly contemplating something. He opens his eyes a little while later and shifts his head to gaze up at his brother. They stare at each other before Yeosang opens his mouth. 

“Will you…will you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone, this still somewhat feels like a dream to me.”

Wooyoung laughs softly before replying, “Of course I’ll stay with you. Mingi can survive one night alone.”

“Wait…Mingi?”

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend.”

“He is?! Why am I only learning about this now?” Yeosang sits up to pout at Wooyoung, making his screeching laugh appear. Yeosang, mock offended at being laughed at, starts hitting his brother with one of the pillows. Wooyoung reciprocates the treatment, taking a pillow and creating a pillow fight. Yeosang wins (as if Wooyoung wouldn’t let him) and they laugh as the lay back down. The bask in the peaceful silence before Wooyoung sits them both up.

“We should get ready for bed shouldn’t we? Let me run and grab you some pajamas.”  


As he goes to stand, Yeosang quickly grabs his wrist. Wooyoung turns around quickly, and sees Yeosang’s begging gaze. Sighing, he pulls his brother up with a gentle smile.

“Let’s go.”

Yeosang doesn’t let go of his brother as he opens the door and asks a servant to grab some clothes for the both of them, nor does he when said servant returns with said items. In fact, he begins dozing on his brother’s shoulder as they wait, and Wooyoung has to rouse him in order to get Yeosang dressed. Yeosang doesn’t seem to mind his twin helping him dress, being he’s so so tired. Wooyoung is so gentle as he helps him, and soon tucks his in close to his chest after blowing out the candles. Pulling him close, he kisses Yeosang’s forehead. Yeosang’s breath evens out and Wooyoung allows himself to relax fully.

“I love you Yeoyeo. More than you know my precious brother.”

He closes his eyes and allows dreams to overtake his consciousness. He’ll allow himself this one night, because who knows what the new day will bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! School and work and now everything that is going on has been crazy! But my school is going online so I should have more free time to write! Thank you for your patience! 🥺🥺

Hongjoong paces the study in which he is residing, waiting for the two others to join him. Over and over in his head, his planning plays. Different scenarios run at rapid speeds through his mind. Soon, a knock on the door interrupts his thought process, and he calls for the person to enter. San and Yunho walk through the door, shutting it behind them and take seats on the settee in front of the desk. This prompts Hongjoong to also take a seat, although behind the desk in the winged chair. After a moment of silence, Hongjoong speaks.

“I’ve given this situation a lot of thought, and I can only come up with two probable conclusions. One is that a political rival used external resources in order to make Yeosang disappear. Though this theory has some holes, like as to why Yeosang of all people? My second theory is that someone infinitely closer, who was aware of the bond Yeosang and Seonghwa shared, betrayed the loyalty vow to our King and made his biggest happiness disappear. The question here would be why, in both instances. And that’s one of the most important things to find out. 

“Yunho, you are less known to people outside of the castle, it will be your job to scope out our King’s political rivals, and dig into their pasts. Talk to anyone who may know something, but don’t make it obvious. I trust you will be able to, you seem innocent to anyone who doesn’t know what you’re capable of. San, you are popular among the nobles, I want you to use your charms in order to lure them into false senses of security. This will give me the opening to go through their personal belongings. We’ll do this through house visits, using the excuse of ‘strengthening’ the trust between monarchy and nobility. 

“Is that understood? Later today, we will polish the details of our missions, but we also cannot let Yeosang know anything is happening. He is probably the most truly innocent human being I have ever encountered. We act normal whenever he is around or any chance he might find out even accidentally. Clear?”

Both San and Yunho nod in agreement. Hongjoong nods in approval before standing up once again. The younger two follow suit and they all head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

…

The sun hit Yeosang’s face, causing him to scrunch his features up and bury his face into the ‘pillow’ he was using. As he awakes, he realizes that he isn’t laying on a pillow, which means his brother stayed with him like he promised. He also realizes how comforting his brother’s heartbeat is in his ears. The steady thumping relaxes him, causing him to start dozing off once again. 

Perhaps 30 minutes later, Wooyoung shifts and stretches before Yeosang feels fingers run through his hair in an obvious attempt to stir him awake. In response, he grumbles and smooshes his face deeper into Wooyoung’s chest. Said chest rumbles and bounces with laughter, causing Yeosang to grumble more before gently patting the moving chest to stop. In fact, this causes it to get worse. Opening his eyes, Yeosang glares up at his twin, who smiles cheekily back down at him.

“You’re still just as cute in the morning as I remember you being.”

Yeosang continues to glare even as he flushes. Wooyoung sighs in contentment and hugs his brother closer. The twins remain laying in bed until a knock on the door interrupts their peaceful moment. Groaning in unison, the both sit up as the door opens to Jongho peaking in. Slowly, seeing and the brothers were awake and looking at him, he opens the door wider and steps inside.

“Hyungs, breakfast is ready. Hongjoong Hyung asked me to come get you, and to ask if you would like me to give you a tour after we all eat Yeosangie Hyung?” Jongho smiles hesitantly as he asks, not wanting to make the other uncomfortable.

“That sounds nice, Jongho,” replies Yeosang gently before stretching. Jongho immediately perks up and smiles wider.

“Ok, Hyung, I’ll show you the best spots here in the castle! Now, I’ll let you get ready and tell the others you’ll both be down soon!” With that, the youngest rushes out of the room, leaving the other two watching him fondly.

‘He can be so cute for someone with his job.’ Wooyoung thinks, standing up from the bed before holding his hand out. Yeosang grabs it, and Wooyoung helps him stand. 

“How’s your head feeling? I know both hitting it the other day and all the information you’ve been given could potentially cause it to hurt.”

“My head feels better, thank you. Still a little tender though.”

“I’ll have a maid run to grab some medicine from the healer that you can take with your food, how does that sounds?”

“Yeosang nods in agreement, and the brothers proceed to get ready and head down to join the others. They take seats next to each other, and Wooyoung waves over a maid to get the medicine. Once again, the boys load up Yeosang’s plate, watching him closely as he eats. As soon as the medicine, arrives, they ensure he takes it right away. Laughter and light talk engulfs the room, only to be brought to a halt as Seonghwa sweeps through the entrance. He takes his seat, and everyone greets him. 

As soon as the food is served, he orders all the servants to leave, and relaxes as soon as the last one steps out of the room. Sighing, he slumps in his seat before looking at Yeosang.

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did, Wooyoung makes a good pillow.” Wooyoung laughs at that, and the other boys follow suit. Seonghwa smiles softly.

“I also heard that Jongho will be taking you on a tour of the castle. Let him know if there are any specific places you would like to visit. I do remember the garden being your favorite place the few times you came here when we were kids. It hasn’t changed much as all.” Yeosang doesn’t need to know that Jongho was assigned to give him a tour in part to act as his bodyguard. Not like he wasn’t willing too, he would do anything to protect his Yeosangie Hyung. 

“Oh really? I would definitely like to check it out, if that’s alright Jongho?”

“Of course it’s alright! We can even start there if you would like.”

“Ah we can? Cool, I’d love that.” There was a small pause.

“What…why are you talking about the temperature?” Jongho asks. Yeosang looks around, noticing that everyone is looking at him confused. ‘Oh, another word they don’t use here.’

“Cool is a term that meant agreement or such from where I came from. Sorry, sometimes I forget you don’t understand certain things I say.”

“Don’t apologize,” says Seonghwa, “It’s really ok. We’ll let you know when we don’t understand something, and you can explain it to us. Is that acceptable?”

“Oh yes, of course!” Yeosang nods, and the others nod back before everyone resumes eating. Soon, the boys part ways; Seonghwa going to do whatever a king does, Hongjoong walking down towards the study with Yunho and San in tow, Wooyoung and Mingi giggling as they sneak away holding hands.

Yeosang watches them, smiling at how happy they look together. Turning, he notices Jongho also watching the pair before giving him a deadpan look.

“You think it looks cute now, but wait until you live with it for a while. They get annoying very fast.” This causes Yeosang to laugh cutely, covering his mouth with his hand. Jongho looks proud that he was able to cause it.

“Anyways, shall we begin our tour? We’ll go to the garden first then loop around. Outside to inside. Is that to your liking?”

“Yes! Let’s go!” With Yeosang’s enthusiastic response, Jongho excitedly leads him to said garden. The landscape was filled with colorful flowers, which looked almost nothing like Yeosang was used to. Jongho didn’t try to explain anything, allowing Yeosang to wander in wonder, staying close to his side and keeping an eye on their surroundings. Aside from flowers, there were grassy openings, ponds, streams, and gazebos. Yeosang couldn’t get enough. Then suddenly, 

“Jongho, I have a question.”

“What is it Hyung?”

“What’s everyone’s favorite flower?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Well… I was wondering if I could perhaps take some of their favorite flowers from here and gift them as thank you gifts? For everything you all have done for me.”

Jongho practically melts at Yeosang’s earnest eyes and shy reply, helping point out which flower each boy loved and weaving flower crowns. Yeosang has no clue what he was doing, but with Jongho’s help manages it. It was also cute seeing Jongho get shy when he places the crown of his favorite flowers on his head. Jongho made one as well and returns the favor. They spend a good while in the garden, before Yeosang’s stomach rumbled. Realizing they spent the rest of the morning surrounded by flowers, Jongho orders lunch and leads his Hyung to one of the gazebos. They decide to eat in the garden then continue their tour.

The food arrives swiftly and they two boys catch up with each other as they eat. Jongho, however, keeps some information to himself. Soon, they are approached by someone tall with blue hair.

“Hello Jongho! How are you?”

“Ah Keonhee! Hello! I am good, what brings you to the castle?”

“Ah, Youngjo Hyung asked me to bring a letter to King Seonghwa. Then I thought would take a walk through the garden since I don’t usually get the chance to and the weather is delightful! Oh, why hello! My name is Keonhee, what’s yours?” Keonhee smiles big, looking excited to meet someone new.

“Ah, my name is Yeosang, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You as well! I must be off, enjoy your day and the weather my friends!” With that, Keonhee walks off, smiling happily as he goes. Jongho and Yeosang watches as he goes before turning back to each other.

“Who was that?”

“Keonhee is one of Youngjo’s close companions. Youngjo is one of the nobles very close to the monarchy, and his friends can often be seen here. Keonhee is one of the more hyper ones, I must say.”

“Oh, ok. That’s good to know!”

Soon, they finish their meal and bask in the quiet before Jongho stands up.

“Are you ready for the rest of the tour?” Yeosang smiles and gets up as well.

“Let’s go!”


End file.
